The phenylpipcrazine ring which could not be obtained by reacting aniline derivative with bis(2-brotnocthyl)-N-ethoxycarbonyl)amine (1a) in a wide spectrum of solvents and temperatures was synthesized rapidly on solid support in high yield. By this approach the potent serotonin agonist TFMPP (2) was synthesized in 40 min. in 80% yield. The time scale of this reaction and the simplicity of the work-up match the requirements for short lived neurological radiopharmaceutical production.